In the Dark
by nolapeep
Summary: Sam Manson laid in the dark, in her sweatpants and tank top, still staring at the ceiling. At that very moment, it was exactly three forty-two, and it had been an hour to the second since she tried to fall asleep. But she couldn't.


Sam Manson laid in the dark, in her sweatpants and tank top, still staring at the ceiling. At that very moment, it was exactly three forty-two, and it had been an hour to the second since she tried to fall asleep. But she couldn't. Why, you may ask? Because Sam didn't want to miss any moment of watching Danny next to her.

The man was had on the sweatpants, the ones that his wife loved to see him in so much, with a worn white t-shirt. The fabric was steadily wearing away in the shirt, his broad shoulders more pronounced than usual. His chest rose with every breath he took...slowly...gradually... His facial features were illuminated by the moonlight seeping through the cracks of the windows, framing his face like the beautiful picture it was. His eyelashes were dark and long, highlighting his cheekbones. Danny's expression was priceless, like the innocent little boy he was. He looked so precious, fragile, and this was a state Sam rarely saw her husband. He was always tough on the outside -- the protector of Amity Park; invincible, he seemed to have to be.

But Danny was like everyone else when he was asleep: vulnerable, dainty.

And it made Sam love him even more.

However, Sam hated to miss this time of night. She would be wasting these moments by sleeping when she could be studying his features, watching as he breathed rhythmically. Holding in her breath, Sam scooted closer to the sleeping person beside her, barely touching him.

Danny's back was to her, the man sleeping on his side. Entranced by the beauty of her husband, the twenty-five year old woman wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his. To her surprise, Danny pulled her on top of him, then let her down so that his left arm was around her shoulders as he was on his back. This startled Sam, so her heart was racing at quite a speed. But instead of wondering what had happened, Sam just nuzzled her head into his side even more.

Sam slipped an arm around Danny's waist as well, placing her right arm on his stomach, stroking it with her index finger in a steady pace. After a few minutes, when his heartbeat slowed down a little, she confirmed he was asleep. Yet she continued to trace along Danny's stomach. Sam closed her eyes, moving her wrist around mindlessly, drifting off a little.

She sucked in a breath, opening her eyes immediately to find Danny holding her hand to his lips, the man looking directly at her. He smiled through the dark, his eyes still locked with hers, and then kissed her fingers. Each and every one of them.

He placed them back on his stomach, keeping his hand on them. Sam slipped her wrist out of his grip reluctantly, and started to stroke Danny's middle some more. Once again, she told herself that he was asleep, but this time she assumed for real.

Sam pressed the side of her head on Danny's stomach, sighing comfortably. She closed her eyes one more time and, mindlessly, traced with her index finger three words on his t-shirt.

"I love you," whispered her fingers against the soft fabric of Danny's shirt.

To her surprise, Sam was pulled closer to Danny, his arms tightening their grip of Sam's small body. She was pressed up against the man, her eyes widening, the woman startled.

Danny placed his lips by Sam's ears, his breath tickling her skin. Danny's words floated in the dark, echoing off the walls. Even though he said it so soft, so quietly, Sam didn't have to strain to hear. She hear it just fine, even if it was so gentle, and it formed goosebumps on her skin.

"I love you too," Danny whispered back, kissing Sam's ear. He inhaled before nuzzling his face into her neck, making her catch her breath once again. This time, Sam pulled away, a smile on her face when she registered what had happened.

She was able to look Danny in the eyes, even though it was very dark. Sam just stared and stared, wondering what was going to happen next. This time, she rested back in position, where she was against Danny's side comfortably. Sam and Danny held onto each other with tenderness, not once letting go.

And then, satisfied, Sam finally drifted to sleep, Danny doing the same.


End file.
